Winter day
by Anny Rodrigues
Summary: Re-post


Era dia de inverno em Princeton, House estava em casa tocando em seu piano uma música não muito triste, não muito alegre, incrivelmente naquele dia ele estava de bem com a vida, não tratou ninguém tão mal assim, não implicou com Cuddy, não roubou as batatas fritas de Wilson, lógico que fez suas piadas, mas ele estava agradável, o que era raro de acontecer. House estava com uma calça de pijama e sem camisa, havia uma barra de chocolate e um copo de Whisky sobre o piano, Wilson havia dito para House que gostaria de ouvir um cover de Bad Romance no piano, House riu ao se lembrar do pensando e arriscou, tocava somente para se distrai, distração essa que foi interrompida por algumas batidas em sua porta, House levantou-se e abriu a porta, surpreso ao ver quem estava do outro lado.

- Cuddy? O que faz aqui? – Perguntou nem se dando conta que estava sem camisa.  
- Ah, é, eu.. é – Cuddy não sabia se respondia ou olhava o corpo de House, ela não esperava encontrá-lo daquela forma.

- Você? – House sorriu de canto.

- Eu vim porque você ficou de me entregar os relatórios antes de sai do hospital, mas acabou esquecendo. – Cuddy tentava não olhar para o tórax de House, mas estava quase impossível.

- Ah sim, claro, Cameron me entregou e eu esqueci, entre, irei pegar. – House virou-se e foi para o quarto procurar sua mochila.

Cuddy entrou e fechou a porta, estava frio, mas dentro da casa de House o clima era agradável, a lareira acessa dava um ar deliciosamente quente, Cuddy viu a pequena barra de chocolate sobre o piano acompanhado pelo copo de bebida, supôs então que House estava tocando, ela se sentia extremamente abalada perto de House, aquele amor que ela acreditou está adormecido ou até mesmo morto, estava florescendo e aquecendo se coração como o fogo daquela lareira.

- Aqui está. – Disse House voltando com o relatório em suas mãos.

- Obrigada. – Cuddy o pegou e sorriu. – Você estava tocando?

- Sim, mas nada demais, Wilson me disse que gostaria de ouvir Bad Romance no piano e eu estava fazendo um teste. – Sorriu aproximando-se do piano, pegou um pedaço do chocolate que já estava um pouco derretido e levou a boca, sem perceber House passou a mão no rosto e ficou um pouco sujo perto da bochecha. – Aceita?

- Não, não, obrigada. – Sorriu. – Wilson ouvindo Lady Gaga? Seria engraçado vê-lo dançar. Bom House, eu já vou antes que fique tarde e essa neve piore.

- Você está engraçada com essa roupa. – Riu apontando pra Cuddy. – Essa toquinha na cabeça e essas luvas te deixam parecendo uma menininha.

- Vou levar isso como um elogio. – Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir. – Boa noite, House.

House a levou até a porta, ao abrir um suave vento bateu em seu corpo quente e ele acabou se arrepiando, o que não passou despercebido por Cuddy, que sentiu seu corpo aquecer de desejo por House. – Boa noite, Cuddles.

Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes, até que Cuddy notou a pequena mancha de chocolate perto dos lábios de House, abriu um largo sorriso e tirou a luva de suas mãos, House a olhou sem entender o motivo daquele sorriso tão doce. – O que foi?

- Você... – Ela colocou docemente o polegar na bochecha de House, limpando a macha. – Tem chocolate aqui.

Os olhos expressavam o que as palavras não eram capazes, o brilho no olhar era o suficiente para iluminar toda a noite, mesmo sem perceber, o dedo de Cuddy escorregou carinhosamente para os lábios de House e ele sem tirar o olhar do dela, beijou seu dedo, tirando o chocolate que ali havia, eles se desejavam, eles se amavam, eles apenas precisavam de uma chance, uma oportunidade.

- Fique. – Pediu House tocando a mão de Cuddy, levando-o até seus lábios e beijando.

- House... – O nome saiu em um doce sussurro. – Não podemos.

- Você quer isso tanto quanto eu. – A puxou docemente para os seus braços.

- Você me quer? – Perguntou sentindo o calor do corpo dele, a mão que antes estava na mão de House, deslizou carinhosamente no ombro dele.

- Todos os dias. – Sem mais delongas, House a puxou para um beijo, fechando a porta atrás deles.

Cuddy por nenhum momento recusou o beijo, pelo contrário, o beijava apaixonadamente, aos poucos a bolsa, os papéis, tudo ia de encontro ao chão, sem se desgrudar de Cuddy, House a levou em direção ao tapete da sala, perto da lareira, e foi deitando-a de uma forma delicada, algo que ela nunca havia visto em House, não depois deles se reencontrarem. House sorriu para Cuddy e a abandonou por alguns segundos, ela o olhou confusa, mas o viu voltar com algumas almofadas que estavam sobre o sofá, levantando um pouco a cabeça de Cuddy, ele colocou a almofada por baixo e a deitou agora ele queria ela, o corpo dela, os beijos dela. Aos poucos cada peça de roupa que ela vestia ia saindo de seu corpo, Cuddy se sentia completa, realizada, os beijos de House desciam por seus seios, a mão boba acariciava-lhe o sexo quente, os dedos de House brincavam entre os grandes lábios de Cuddy, ela excitada apertava suas unhas nas costas dele, acendendo-o, incentivando-o, ela o queria e pedia por isso em seus gemidos, sussurros, House já não agüentava mais se segurar e a penetrou lento de devagar, para que Cuddy pudesse se acostumar, ao senti-lo dentro dela.

Cuddy sentiu a vida sendo devolvida, o amor novamente gritava forte em seu peito e ela gritava pedindo para ele ir mais fundo, mais forte, para ele preenche-la por completo, e seus corpos dançavam numa doce melodia, um som que somente eles podiam ouvir, as pernas entrelaçadas no quadril de House era um incentivo para ele, e ele ia fundo, não era sexo, era amor, paixão, carinho, cuidado, ambos estavam se completando, e em meio àquela dança, um grito alto, coxas apertadas, lábios grudados, e eles se derramaram um no outro, House caiu exausto ao lado de Cuddy e ela se aninhou em seus braços, o sorriso em seu rosto ninguém havia visto antes, seus corações batiam no mesmo ritmo acelerado, suas respirações estavam desreguladas, mas eles estavam completos, felizes.

- Vem. – Disse House levantando-se e puxando Cuddy para ir junto, com o corpo colado ao seu.

- Para onde? – Perguntou sentindo os braços de House a envolver por trás, os lábios lhe beijando o pescoço.

- Para nossa cama. – Sussurrou House com àquela voz rouca que fazia as pernas de Cuddy tremer, e a forma como ele pronunciou "nossa" deixou Cuddy ainda mais apaixonada.

Eles foram para o quarto assim, House agarrando ela por trás e Cuddy gargalhando com as caricias que ele fazia, ao chegarem à cama, House caiu por cima de Cuddy e juntos eles riram, eles nunca estiveram tão felizes.

- Lisa. – O corpo dela tremeu ao ouvir a pronuncia de seu primeiro nome. – Eu amo você. - Disse House sem medo, sem receio.

Os olhos de Cuddy automaticamente se encheram de lágrimas, o coração por pouco não parou de bater e algo dentro dela a lembrava de respirar, o sangue queimava em suas veias e ela estava muito mais do que feliz, estava explodindo.

Vo..você, me... me... ama? – Perguntou com as mãos trêmulas, a respiração agitada.

- Sim, eu amo você, por quê? Você não me ama? – Perguntou House sentindo uma pontinha de medo em seu coração.

- É claro que eu te amo Greg, eu sempre amei você, meu Deus, todos os dias eu esperava por isso meu amor. – Ela segurou o rosto dele em suas mãos e encheu seus lábios de beijos. – Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo.

E sem mais nada dizer, eles se beijaram novamente, se amaram novamente, só que dessa vez tudo tinha um gosto diferente, pois ali eles tinham novamente voltado a ser o que sempre foram, Lisa e Greg.


End file.
